


Crack Fic Outlines by 6 and 8 Year-Old Children

by ChrisAndCompany



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bodyswap, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, If anyone wants to actually write this crap please do and lemme read pls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisAndCompany/pseuds/ChrisAndCompany
Summary: So I have two younger siblings (ages 6 and 8) that I have corrupted enough that they have a solid understanding of FFXV. One of their favorite hobbies is coming up with these crack fanfiction ideas. I just thought I'd share the madness, so strap in for these XD
Kudos: 4





	Crack Fic Outlines by 6 and 8 Year-Old Children

Noctis and Prompto switch bodies  
Ignis asks Prompto a question  
And he said why is Gladio so freaking faaaaaaat and he's always mean to Noctis  
Gladio comes and hears Ignis say he's fat  
So Gladio takes his glasses  
Why u take my glasses bro  
Tv falls on Prompto's head and Ignis is like wtf dude where did that come from  
Noctis still sleeping but attacked by a monster  
Noctis woke up and fight all those monsters but that dragon thingy 

...I don't know either, don't ask me, a 6 year old came up with this.


End file.
